Love In Konoha School
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: No podía permitir que alguien lastimara a la persona que amaba. Antes no lo hubiera admitido, pero ahora sí. Esa niña se había logrado ganar su corazón. Su frio y oscuro corazón. Ya no le importaba si era mucho mayor, diez años. Él la amaba y se lo diría. La edad no era un factor importante en el amor. (Genderbender).
1. Como empezo todo

_**~0o0~**_

 _ **Love in Konoha School**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Como empezó todo**_

Las escuelas preparatorias y universidades podían llegar a estar a menudo envueltas en secretos. Oscuros y profundos secretos. Secretos de sus estudiantes, pero también de sus profesores. Incluso yo tengo el mío. Una persona nunca puede olvidar fácilmente a su primer amor. El primer amor es algo que guardas para siempre, algo que guardas en lo más profundo del corazón. No importa si haya sido un amor correspondido o no. Simplemente está destinado a ser recordado. Es por eso que yo tampoco podre olvidar el mío…

Rock Lee una linda chica de cabellos azabaches hasta la cintura, grandes ojos negros y peculiares cejas. Caminaba felizmente por la preparatoria Konoha hacia la sala de maestros con una hoja que mostraba lo bien que le había ido en su examen de matemáticas. La joven de tan solo quince años iba en busca de Gaara-sensei, su profesor de historia. Quien se había convertido en su tutor de matemáticas. Ella solo quería mostrarle que sus enseñanzas habían dado frutos en una victoriosa A+.

- _De seguro el estará orgulloso de mi..._ -se decía así misma.- _…y, tal vez, ahora que vea que yo también puedo ser inteligente, tal vez pueda enamorarse de mi…-_ un fuerte rubor se formó en sus mejillas. Agito su cabeza por tales pensamientos. Había llegado a su destino.

-Permiso.-ofreció, mientras giraba la perilla y abría la puerta. Respiro profundo e intento mostrar su mejor sonrisa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su querido sensei besándose de una manera muy apasionada con la maestra de geografía, Terumi Mei. Se quedó paralizada hasta que el maestro pelirrojo rompió el beso de manera brusca y se giró para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

-Etto…etto… ¡Sumimasen!-grito asustada.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Juro que yo no vi nada!-decía cerrando la puerta tras de sí y corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

Gaara quedo un poco atónito de ver su a pequeña alumna en la puerta del sala de maestros. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ella ya había corrido gritando sabe Dios qué tantas cosas. Trato de alcanzarla pero ya era tarde _.-…Lee…-_ fue lo único que surco por su mente.

Quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí. No quería volver a ver esa tortuosa escena. Su preciado sensei y la profesora de geografía.

 _-Estúpida.-_ pensó _._ Apretó el examen que traía contra su pecho _-No debí creer que él podría llegar a enamorarse de mi.-_ se decía así misma la joven de cabellos color ébano mientras lloraba desconsoladamente recargada en uno de los árboles de aquella preparatoria.- _Era algo obvio, yo no soy como esa profesora; No tengo bonito rostro ni cuerpo deslumbrante al igual que ella. Solo soy una colegiala tonta, sin atractivo alguno._ -la joven se tapaba y tallaba los ojos en un fallido intento de hacer cesar sus lágrimas.-Un hombre como el jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla como yo, una chica de ojos exageradamente grandes y cejas extrañas…

-Valla, valla.-se escuchó una chillona voz.-Parece que a la inútil de Lee le rompieron el corazón. ¿No crees Sari?-soltó en burla una chica castaña de ojos color negro.

-Tal parece que si.-respondió la otra chica, y al igual que la primera comenzó a reírse de la joven.

-…Sari-san, Matsuri-san…-pronuncio Lee al reconocer las voces de aquellas dos chicas. Levanto el rostro aun con lágrimas bajando por ambas mejillas. También se maldijo por haber dicho lo último en voz audible.

-¿Eso es lo único que dirás?-pregunto Matsuri.-Parece que el que te hayan roto el corazón te pone más tonta de lo que ya eres.-dijo mientras le tomaba un mechón de cabello y de un jalón la obligaba a pararse.

-¡Suéltame por favor!-rogo.

-Creo que ahora si quiere hablar.-hablo Sari.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó la chica al ver el pedazo de papel que sostenía en sus manos. Le arrebato el papel.-Oh, una A+, debiste haberte esforzado mucho en este examen.-hablo con sarcasmo.

-Déjame ver eso.- Matsuri tomo el papel entre sus manos y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro.-Ah, déjame adivinar. Tú querías mostrarle esto a Gaara-sensei.-se puso un dedo en la barbilla. Lee trago duro, conocía a esa chica y sabía que algo malo le sucedería.-Querías mostrarle esto, pero después recordaste que alguien como tu simplemente no es nada a comparación de él.-Lee trato de huir pero Matsuri se aseguró de no dejarla escapar ya que la había tomado fuertemente del brazo.

-Por favor…para...-dijo entre sollozos la pelinegra. Esas palabras dolían más que el jalón de cabello que la castaña le había dado anteriormente.-…por favor.-insistió. Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir.

-¡Cielos! Eres simplemente patética.-escupió.-Eres tan molesta.-decía con odio mientras rompía el examen frente a la pelinegra.

-¡No por favor!-Lee trato de detenerla pero al momento de intentar acercarse a Matsuri fue golpeada con el puño de esta, haciéndola caer brutalmente en un charco y dejándole una marca visible debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-Matsuri. Ya es suficiente.-Sari se acercó tomando por el hombre a la castaña. No le gustaba como empezaban a tornarse las cosas.

-No, Sari. Todavía no termino con ella.-Lee seguía en el suelo, así que se acercó y volvió a tomarla del brazo para levantarla. La chica de ojos grandes la miro con temor. Ya la había golpeado y también gracias a ella su ropa estaba completamente mojada con agua sucia. Y aun así no terminaba.-Escúchame bien…-empezó a hablar.-…no quiero que intentes acercarte de nuevo a Gaara-sensei.-advirtió.-O a la próxima te ira peor.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a alejarse. Lee se quedó ahí, parada, viendo como sus dos atacantes se iban sin remordimiento alguno. También se preguntaba que había hecho para ganarse el odio de Matsuri. Ella no tenía nada que ver con Gaara, al igual que ellas, solamente era su alumna, nada más. Entonces ¿Por qué su odio? Se quedó bastante tiempo intentando reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Hasta que recordó que tenía clase de historia, con Gaara-sensei. Por un momento agradeció a Matsuri y a Sari el haberla mojado y golpeado, así podría ir a la enfermería y no tendría que ver al joven de ojos color turquesa. Sería una buena excusa. Vio su examen hecho tiras y completamente sucio. Se agacho un poco para poder recoger lo que quedaba.

-¡Lee! ¡Lee!-llamo una chica de cabellos rubios sujetos en dos largas coletas.- ¡Llevo un buen rato buscándote! Dijiste que harías algo rápido y que después volverías…-la chica de ojos azules hablaba y hablaba.-…pero no volviste y gracias a eso no comí de mi preciado ramen ¡Dattebayo! Y ahora ya tenemos que entrar de nuevo a clases, y no recargue energías.-decía dramáticamente.-Probablemente muera en media clase, Lee.

-Lo siento, Naruko-chan.-la pelinegra por fin había hablado. En un susurro. Alzo el rostro para ver a su amiga. Naruko en cambio la miro asustada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Lee.

-¡Lee! ¿Pero qué ha pasado?-soltó alterada la rubia y agachándose a la altura de ella.

-No ha pasado nada, Naruko-chan.-dijo la pelinegra tratando de esconder su rostro de la ojiazul.-Solo me caí.

-¿Qué no ha pasado nada dices? Tu uniforme está completamente mojado y tienes un golpe debajo de tu ojo.-gruño molesta.- ¡Ahora mismo me dirás quién fue el o la que te hizo esto!-demando. No se tenía que ser un genio para saber que ha Lee la habían golpeado.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.-repitió poniéndose de pie y tratando de irse.

-Pero, Lee…tu ojo...-hablo nuevamente la rubia. Se sentía preocupada por su amiga.-…también puedes resfriarte si sigues usando el uniforme así.

-Está bien, solo tengo que ir a la enfermería.-mostro una sonrisa un poco débil para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Entonces, por lo menos déjame acompañarte.-sugirió la rubia.

-No. Yo puedo ir sola. Tú debes de ir a clases.

-Demo...

-Por favor, solo ve a clases ¿Si? Naruko-chan.-finalizo mientras le daba la espalda y emprendía su camino a la enfermería de la escuela.

 _ **~0o0~**_

Uzumaki Naruko caminaba directo a su salón. Se le veía completamente molesta y nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a acercársele mientras irradiaba esa aura asesina. Llego a su salón, y para su increíble suerte el sensei aún no llegaba, pero todos los alumnos ya se encontraban presentes. Camino al frente de toda la clase.

-¿Quien fue?-soltó con simpleza. Todos se giraron a verla, no entendían a que se refería.- Solo lo repetiré una vez más.-su paciencia se estaba acabando.- ¡¿Quién fue?!-esta vez lo grito.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Naruko.-pregunto Kiba.

-La golpearon y también la mojaron. ¿Quién?-apretó los dientes.

-Pero.-intervino Tenten.- ¿A quién te refieres?-intentaba calmar la situación.

-¡A Lee, a ella me refiero!-grito, esta vez todo el salón pudo escuchar. Cierta chica rio por lo dicho. Naruko se dio cuenta.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¿Cierto?-soltó con furia la rubia mientras se acercaba al pupitre de Matsuri. Estaba dispuesta a golpearla.

-Yo no fui.-dijo.- La inútil de Lee es tan torpe que de seguro debió haberse tropezado con algo.-sonrió con malicia.

-¡Tu!-exclamo mientras alzaba su puño en contra de la castaña.- ¡Te golpeare! ¡Dattebayo!

La puerta del aula de los de primer ingreso se abrió dejando ver al profesor de historia, Sabaku no Gaara.

 _-¡Naru-chan!-_ pensó Hinata.

-¡No lo hagas!-Kiba y Tenten la habían tomado por ambos brazos para inmovizarla. Ino también intento ayudar.

-¡Suéltenme!-grito la ojiazul.- ¡Partiré a esa bruja con mis propias manos! ¡Dattebayo!

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-se escuchó una voz de ultratumba.

-Sensei.-soltaron al unísono Hinata, Tenten, Kiba e Ino.

-Uzumaki Naruko.-sentencio el hombre de tez pálida.- ¿Puedes explicarme el por qué estabas a punto de golpear a una alumna durante mi clase?

-Por qué… ¡esta bruja golpeo a Lee!-algo muy dentro del pecho de Gaara se estremeció.

-Kurokawa Matsuri. ¿Eso es verdad?-su tono paso de ser de ultratumba a ser infernal.

-Por supuesto que no, sensei.-puso cara de inocencia.-Naruko solo se me acerco e intento golpearme.

-¡Maldita! ¡Estas mintiendo!

-Uzumaki Naruko ¡Basta! ¿Lee te dijo que Kurokawa la había golpeado?

-Humm…bueno…no.-acepto avergonzada.- Pero yo sé que fue ella.

-Eso no lo decides tú.-una vena salió en la cabeza de Naruko.- ¿Dónde está tu compañera?

-En la enfermería.-respondió.

-Bueno.-intento calmarse un poco.- Quiero que todos comiencen a leer la página ochenta y siete de su libro.-ordeno mientras salía del aula. Iría a la enfermería.

 _ **~0o0~**_

Lee había dudado si debía acudir a la enfermería. Sentía dolor en su mejilla, pero no quería que Shizune-san le preguntara sobre cómo es que termino así. Se encontraba a fuera de la enfermería, estaba a punto de irse cuando Shizune apareció y prácticamente la obligo a entrar. En cuanto la vio le dio otra muda de ropa, unos shorts y una blusa de deportes. También le ofreció una manta para cubrirse. Una vez cambiada le tomo la temperatura y le dio un jarabe para prevenir el resfriado, aunque un poco tarde ya que el resfriado hacia su aparición en forma de diminutos estornudos y enrojeciendo las mejillas y nariz de la joven.

-Interesante golpe el que te diste, ¿eh?-decía Shizune, quien curaba la mejilla herida de Lee.-Y ¿cómo dices que te lo hiciste? Lee-chan.-pregunto nuevamente.

-…Amm…bueno…yo iba en busca de Naruko-chan, que se encontraba en la parte este de la escuela. Se supone que nos veríamos en una de las bancas de por ahí, para almorzar juntas, pero como no iba atenta al camino, tropecé con algo y caí en un charco, y en consecuencia me empape todo el uniforme.-Lee mostro una gran sonrisa, falsa por supuesto, para intentar convencer a Shizune.

-Ajam. ¿Y el golpe en tu mejilla?

-F-Fue debido a la caída, Shizune-san.-la pelinegra comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.- ¡Fue una gran caída! ¿No me cree?

-Claro que no pequeña pinocho.-hablo la enfermera. La cual ya había terminado su trabajo.-Pero tampoco te presionare para que me digas, pero, si vuelves a tener problemas, puedes confiar en mí.-Shizune puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y le regalo una sonrisa.-Ahora descansa.- Después se fue.

-Arigatou, Shizune-san.-la mujer se fue dejándola sola en aquella enfermería.

 _ **~0o0~**_

La joven enfermera salía de la enfermería cuando se topó con el joven de cabellos rubí.

-Shizune-san.-dijo de manera neutral.- ¿Rock Lee está aquí?

-Oh. Gaara-san.-pronuncio a modo de saludo la mujer de cortos cabellos.-Lee-chan se encuentra descansando en este momento. Ya le di algo para el resfriado, también ropa seca, y también ya cure el golpe que se hizo en la mejilla.- ¿Acaso desea verla?

-Soy su profesor y necesito saber si se encuentra bien.

-Bien, en ese caso. Puede pasar.-dijo la mujer mientras se disponía a seguir su camino.

-Shizune-san.-llamo nuevamente el pelirrojo.- ¿Sabe quién le hizo esto?-pregunto.

-No lo sé.-afirmo.-Ella insiste en que se tropezó. Pero no le creo ni una sola palabra.

-Gracias.-con eso último Gaara abrió la puerta de la enfermería y la cerro una vez que se encontraba dentro.- Necesitamos hablar.-soltó de repente.-Lee lo miro con espanto. Centro su atención en el golpe de su mejilla. Que aún conservaba un tono entra rojizo y morado. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Alguien sufriría.

-…Gaara-sensei…-él era la última persona que deseaba ver. Su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera acelerada, podía sentir como estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-Entonces.-se recargo en la puerta de brazos cruzados y miro fijamente a la chica que se encontraba frente suyo. Las mejillas de Lee se pusieron más rojas de lo que ya estaban.-No me obligues a hacerte hablar.

-Yo no diré nada de lo que vi en la sala de maestros, sensei.-se cubrió más con la manta intentando olvidar aquella triste escena.

-No me refiero a eso.-dio un golpe contra la puerta en señal de desesperación. La pelinegra dio un pequeño salto al ver la reacción de Gaara, pero se desesperó más cuando lo vio acercarse a ella.

-Me refiero a esto.-dijo señalando el golpe que le había hecho Matsuri.

-…E-Etto….yo me caí…Gaara-sensei.-explicaba mientras a la vez huía de esos profundos ojos que la miraban fijamente.-solo eso.

-Mientes.-sentencio el pelirrojo.- ¿Quién te golpeo?-su tono de voz era autoritario.

-Y-Yo ya se lo dije, solo me caí.-tartamudeo.

-Ese golpe no es el resultado de una caída.-afirmo.-Alguien te golpeo.

-No es verdad.-decía la pelinegra sin mirarlo a los ojos. No le gustaban los problemas.

-No eres buena mintiendo, Lee. Te conozco.-se le estaba agotando la paciencia. No podía permitir que alguien lastimara a la persona que amaba. Antes no lo hubiera admitido, pero ahora sí. Esa niña se había logrado ganar su corazón. Su frio y oscuro corazón. Ya no le importaba si era mucho mayor, diez años. Él la amaba y se lo diría. La edad no era un factor importante en el amor.

-Dejemos las cosas así, Gaara-sensei.-dijo la joven desde la camilla donde se encontraba sentada.-es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor? ¡Maldita sea Lee!-grito furioso. Lee lo miro sorprendida. Rara vez Gaara perdía la paciencia.- ¿Cómo quieres que deje las cosas así cuando están lastimando a la persona que amo?-dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros. La joven pelinegra se tensó por el repentino contacto y lo miro incrédula. No podía creer eso. Debía estar soñando. Esas no podían ser palabras de su sensei. Debía ser una agridulce ilusión.

-¿Por qué tiene que mentirme Gaara-sensei?-decía mientras volteaba el rostro y comenzaba a llorar.- ¿Por qué tiene que hacer bromas tan crueles cuando sabe lo que yo siento por usted?

-Lee, esto no es una broma.-decía el joven.- yo en verdad te amo.-dijo atrayéndola hacia su pecho con cuidado de no lastimarla. La rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y recargo su barbilla en su cabeza.-yo en verdad te amo.-pronuncio nuevamente.

-Sensei,…yo lo vi besándose con Terumi-san…-decía entre sollozos.-está mintiéndome intento apartarse pero Gaara no se lo permitió.

-Es verdad.-acepto el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches.-pero no la bese por voluntad propia. Ella me beso a mí.-explico.-A quien amo es a ti.

-No le creo.-soltó contra el pecho del mayor. Él no le vería la cara de tonta. Era demasiada información para canalizarla de un solo golpe.

-Ya veo.-el pelirrojo seguía abrazando a la chica.-Entonces, creo que tendré que probártelo.-dijo, volviendo a tomar a Lee por los hombros y mirándola fijamente. Lee seguía llorando. Eso le partia el alma y más porque él era el causante de esas lágrimas. Limpio sus lágrimas con uno de sus pulgares. Y agacho su rostro hasta la altura de la cara de ella. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas. Se paralizo un poco, nunca había estado tan cerca de Gaara y menos en un espacio tan estrecho. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. El pelirrojo soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver cómo podía poner a la inocente de Lee. Podía sentir sus alientos chocar. Sus labios estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Ella intento voltear su rostro a otro lado pero Gaara no se lo permitió. Su amado sensei había acortado esa distancia. Él ya había atrapado sus labios. Lee opuso resistencia al principio, trataba de zafarse, intento separarlo, pero fue inútil. Sus débiles golpes no hacían efecto en el ojiverde. Al final termino cediendo. Al ver que la pelinegra ya no intentaba escapar, decidió bajar sus manos hasta sus caderas para atraerla más a él. Lee tembló un poco por el repentino toque. Gaara por fin había logrado probar aquellos dulces e inocentes labios que tanto le habían robado el sueño. Podía sentir lo húmedo y placentero de esa pequeña y virginal

boca que le contestaba tímidamente. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Una vez que Lee sintió más confianza subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de su sensei para tener una mayor comodidad. El beso se intensificaba más y más. Pero el aire llego a ser necesario para ambos. Se separaron lentamente. Gaara la miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Lee en cambio era otra historia, el color rojo se había intensificado por todo su rostro y sus hermosos ojos obsidiana se encontraban entrecerrados. El pelirrojo la volvió a atraer a su pecho.- Lo siento.-dijo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.-En verdad lo siento, yo nunca quise hacerte llorar.

-Está bien.-respondió ella.- Correspondió el abrazo.-Eso ya no importa porque yo también te amo.-Gaara sonrió ante esas palabras y una vez más se fundieron en un beso. Esa era el principio de una complicada pero muy bella relación…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?xD**_

 _ **Se que no es la gran cosa, pero no me culpen:v**_

 _ **Fue algo que se me ocurrió a media noche D:**_

 _ **En fin:3**_

 _ **¡Sayonara n.n/ Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Un nuevo ciclo escolar

_**~0o0~**_

 _ **Love In Konoha School**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Un nuevo ciclo escolar**_

 _ **Tiempo atrás…**_

Sono el despertador por todo aquel pequeño departamento. Lee estiro su brazo izquierdo para apagar el ruidoso aparato y salió rápidamente de su cama, era hora de sus ejercicios matutinos. Quinientas lagartijas son las que se había propuesta a tan temprana hora del día. Bastaron solo quince minutos para que pudiera terminar. Al concluir los ejercicios fue directamente a la ducha, un buen baño de agua fría ayudaría a estimular sus músculos para tan agotador día que le esperaba.

Su primer día en la preparatoria exactamente.

Termino de ducharse y comenzó a vestirse. Era un nuevo uniforme el que usaría a partir de ahora. Constaba de una camisa de color blanco la cual cubría completamente los brazos, falda de tablas color gris, casi negro, corbata roja, chaleco azul turquesa oscuro, calcetas o medias, en este caso ella eligió usar las calcetas y zapatos negros. Peino su sedoso cabello dejando su bien peinado fleco sobre sus ojos. Una vez lista se dispuso a tomar su desayuno. Un poco de curry. El curry era lo único que necesitaba para llenarse de vida y energía. Por ultimo lavo sus dientes, se despidió de su padre con un beso y cogió su mochila para salir de allí.

-¡Ohayou gozaimasu!-decía una joven castaña con el mismo uniforme que portaba la pelinegra.

-¡Ohayou Tenten!-saludo Lee.- ¡¿No estas feliz que por fin entramos a la preparatoria?!-pregunto de manera efusiva.

-Bueno…si…un poco.-atino a decir la chica de chonguitos por la emoción de su amiga. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la manera de ser de Lee.

-¡Bien dicho Tenten!-grito nuevamente la pelinegra.- ¡Ese es el espíritu!-A Tenten solo podía bajarle una gotita por su cabeza gracias a la manera de ser tan energética de su amiga.

-Bien, Lee. Sera mejor que comencemos a apurarnos. Ya solo faltan quince minutos para entrar y debemos ver en qué grupo quedamos.

-Es verdad.-Lee vio la hora en su celular.-Sigamos hacia la escuela… ¡Con el poder de la juventud!

 _ **~0o0~**_

-¡Naruko!-grito una mujer de cabellos rojos como la sangre.- ¡Baja a desayunar en este momento o se te hará tarde! No lo puedo creer, ni siquiera este día es capaz de alistarse temprano.-decía Kushina mientras terminaba de poner el desayuno sobre la mesa.- ¡Dios! Es una pequeña irresponsable ¡'ttebane!

-¡Ya escuche! ¡Enseguida bajo! ¡'ttebayo!

-No te preocupes mama.-dijo una chica de cabellos rojos al igual que ella.-Yo iré a arriba a encargarme de que Naru se apure. Su madre asintió.

-Gracias Nagi.-Uzumaki Nagato era una chica de diecisiete años, cabello rojo pero no tan largo como el de su madre, sino hasta los hombros, ojos violeta y piel pálida. Era una joven tranquila y paciente, todo lo contrario a su revoltosa hermana menor.

-¿Naru? –La ojivioleta toco un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.-Voy a pasar.

-Hola Nagi.-saludo su hermana quien trataba inútilmente de peinarse con sus dos usuales coletas.- ¡Maldición! No puedo sujetarlas bien. ¡'ttebayo!

Nagato rio un poco por la actitud de la rubia.-Déjame ayudarte ¿Si?-se acercó y le quito el cepillo para comenzar a peinárselo.- No puedes recogerte bien el cabello porque aun esta enredado, Naru.-regaño la pelirroja.

-Es que estaba apurada.-se defendió mientras hacia un puchero. Uzumaki Naruko. Catorce años, cabello extremadamente largo y de color rubio, de ojos azules, piel tostada y con tres marquitas en cada mejilla las cuales le daban el aspecto de un adorable zorrito. De carácter fuerte pero demasiado impulsivo y torpe en ocasiones.

-Hai, hai. Como digas.

-Oye Nagi. ¿Papa ya se fue?-pregunto la más joven.

-Si.-contesto.-Desde hace rato, más o menos como una hora.-Nagato casi terminaba de hacer las coletas de su hermana.

-Ah.-soltó con decepción.

-Ya sabes que debe de estar temprano. Después de todo es el director de la escuela.-comenzó a acomodarle los cabellos rebeldes de su copete.-Tiene que asegurarse de que todo esté bien.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-Óbi-chan. ¿No es muy tarde ya?-una mujer de avanzada edad se acercaba con otro plato de panecillos.

-No te preocupes Oba-chan. –decía una joven de piel pálida y de diecisiete años. Su nombre, Uchiha Óbito.-La preparatoria no está muy lejos, así que puedo llegar a tiempo aunque me valla faltando diez minutos de aquí. Además, quiero disfrutar más de tu compañía y del desayuno que me haz preparado.-la joven cabello azabache puso una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices está bien. Me alegra que te haya gustado querida.-la anciana le correspondió la sonrisa. No pudo haber deseado a una nieta más buena y atenta. Óbito a pesar de ser bastante impulsiva y despreocupada, también se caracterizaba por tener un gran corazón.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-Ahhh.-suspiraba un joven de cabellos plateados en punta.-Creo que ya debería de irme.-Su cara mostraba totalmente el aburrimiento y desanimo que cargaba en ese momento. Cerro con llave la puerta de su casa.-Si no llego temprano a mi nuevo trabajo Minato-san se molestara. Ahhh.-suspiro de nuevo.- ¿Cómo accedí a ser maestro de matemáticas en una escuela preparatoria? –se preguntaba así mismo mientras subía a su auto y arrancaba. Hatake Kakashi no era el hombre más entusiasta que digamos. Él era un joven que prefería de no tener tantas responsabilidades, además de que gustaba de usar una máscara que cubría todo su cuello hasta por encima de su nariz, eso le daba un toque de misterio. Solo contaba con veinticinco años. No se emocionaba fácilmente con cualquier cosa, apenas que fuera con alguna de sus tan amadas novelas de "Icha Icha".

 _ **~0o0~**_

-Que tengas un buen día Shisui-chan.-la señora encargada de los apartamentos despedía con una amplia sonrisa a la joven de diecisiete años.- ¡Suerte en tu discurso!

-Igualmente Hotaru-san…y gracias.-un leve color carmín apareció en sus mejillas y rápidamente escapo de la recepción.

Ella había sido la alumna con las mejores calificaciones. La más sobresaliente y la primera en todo, por lo tanto le correspondía dar el discurso de bienvenida. Todos los que la conocían decían que era una chica prodigio. _Una genio y orgullo para su clan._ Así es, Uchiha Shisui con solo diecisiete años era una genio. No solo resaltaba con su audacia e inteligencia, también era considerada una belleza, con su piel de porcelana y abundante cabello negro azulado hasta debajo de los hombros. Además de que poseía unos hermosos ojos color obsidiana y una sonrisa que hacia sonrojar a cualquier chico.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-¡Adiós Oba-chan! ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!-Óbito de despidió de su abuela.

-Que te valla bien, Obi-chan.

La joven Uchiha caminaba de manera tranquila por las calles de Konoha. No había prisa. Se detuvo un rato a admirar los arboles de cerezo que florecían cerca de la casa de sus abuelos. El paisaje se detectaba bastante tranquilo y pacífico. La azabache seguía admirando la gran creación de Dios, pero alguien llamó su atención del otro lado de la acera. Una pobre anciana se encontraba en problemas al no poder acomodarse bien las bolsas donde al parecer traía sus víveres. Óbito corrió en dirección a la anciana y tomo varias de las bolsas que cargaba la anciana.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-Yahiko.-llamo la voz de una mujer.

-…

-Yahiko.-volvió a llamar la mujer.

-¿Eh? ¿Sí? Lo siento ¿Qué decías?-pregunto el joven pelinaranja.

La mujer suspiro con pesadez.-Te decía que ya se te hace tarde para ir a trabajar. Estas muy distraído hoy.-le dijo con reproche.

-Lo sé, es que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que ahora seré profesor.-Akatsuki Yahiko un joven de piel blanca, pelo en punta de color naranja y ojos marrones. Hoy comenzaría su nueva vida como profesor de preparatoria.

-No será tan difícil, amor.-le dijo mientras le deba un corto beso en los labios.-Yo sé que esto será pan comido para ti.-decía la mujer mientras le daba su maletín.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-Muchas gracias niña.-agradecía la anciana.-Espero que no te hayas retrasado mucho para la escuela.

-De nada, abuela. No casi nada.-contesto sonriente.

-Ten.-la mujer le extendió un pequeño paquetito de color rojo brillante. Un caramelo.

-Oh. ¡Muchas gracias abuela!-exclamo. Óbito tomo gustosa el paquete que la señora le ofrecía. Una vez más agradeció el caramelo, hizo una reverencia y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Ahora si ya se le había hecho tarde.

-¡Shimatta! ¡Ahora si se me hizo tarde! -se quejó. La joven pelinegra corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Hoy era su primer día en último año de preparatoria y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde. Había planeado todo desde ayer; acomodo bien su uniforme, alisto su mochila, e incluso se acostó temprano para poder levantarse a la hora que debía. Pero no se arrepentía, Óbito siempre había disfrutado de ayudar a los demás, no importaba si eso la perjudicaba.

Aún faltaban algunas calles para que llegara a la escuela. Cruzo sin fijarse la calle y sin darse cuenta del mustang negro que se dirigía hacia ella. Al percatarse del auto prácticamente se quedó estática. Estaba a punto de ser atropellada pero el conductor alcanzo a frenar justo a unos centímetros de la chica, haciendo que la azabache callera justo al suelo por la impresión del auto tan cerca…

-¡Maldito idiota!-grito furiosa mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba un puño.- ¡¿Qué no vio que iba a cruzar?!

El hombre que no iba de muy buen humor bajo del auto y se acercó a la chica.- ¿Acaso eres estúpida?-no lo grito pero se notaba el enfado en su voz, suficiente tenía con tener que ir a soportar a varios estudiantes que de seguro serían un dolor de cabeza para que una niñata viniera a gritarle Dios sabe que tantas cosas en medio de la calle. Óbito en cambio dio un paso hacia atrás al ver al hombre acercársele, un ligero rubor subió por sus mejillas. Al parecer había notado que aquel " _Maldito idiota"_ era bastante atractivo.-Pude verte atropellado, deberías fijarte mejor al cruzar la calle, niña.

-¡Usted tuvo la culpa!-se defendió.- ¡Debió haber frenado antes y no a último momento!

-Eres muy ruidosa.-dijo Kakashi, se tapaba un oído con una de sus manos. ¿Qué acaso esa chica no podía dejar de gritar?-¿No puedes hablar sin tener que gritar?

-¡Por supuesto que no!...-termino arrepintiéndose de preguntar.-… ¡Y menos con hombres odiosos que no saben frenar!

-Pues tal vez no debí haber frenado.-había logrado acabar con la paciencia del peliplateado. Ella en cambio frunció el ceño. Kakashi termino subiéndose a su auto con peor humor del que ya tenía.

-Mataku, que hombre tan mas molesto.-soltó la chica.-Espero no volver a verlo.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-Hinata, ya es hora de irnos.-dijo un joven de tez pálida, cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos aperlados al pie de las escaleras. Esperaba a su prima ya que ella hoy empezaría a cursar la preparatoria. Comenzarían a asistir a la misma escuela.

-Hai.-se escuchó desde arriba.-Enseguida bajo Neji-niisan.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-Sasuke.-dijo dulcemente su madre.-Dice Itachi que vendrá a recogerte en cinco minutos más.

-Tsk. ¿Por qué tiene que venir a recogerme?-pregunto el chico a su madre con notable molestia mientras tomaba su desayuno.-Ya tengo dieciocho años, yo puedo ir solo a la escuela.

-No seas así Sasuke.-regaño Mikoto a su hijo.- Sabes que tu hermano acaba de regresar tras estar casi dos año fuera de Konoha…el solo quiere pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Lo sé madre.-dijo a modo de disculpa el chico.-Pero no es necesario que me recoja, de todas formas lo iba a terminar viendo en la escuela, ya sabes con eso de que ahora será el nuevo profesor de literatura y sociología de la preparatoria.

-Sí, pero tú solo dale la oportunidad ¿sí?

-Está bien, okasan.-si alguna debilidad tenia Uchiha Sasuke, esa era su madre, a esa mujer nunca podría decirle que no, ni ahora ni en mil años.

-Bueno, ya debe de estar esperándote.-decía la mujer mientras le entrega el bento que le había preparado.-Que te valla bien Sasuke.-le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Sasuke se despidió de su madre y salió de su casa para subirse al carro de su hermano mayor. Un camaro de color rojo. Su madre los despedía a ambos desde la puerta de la casa.

-Sasuke.-dijo su hermano con una radiante sonrisa al ver a su hermano tomar asiento.

-Itachi.-soltó el menor sin emoción alguna aparente.

 _-Esto será más difícil de lo que imagine.-_ pensó Itachi.- _Aun sigue molesto._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Glosario**_

 _ ***Shimatta- Maldición**_

 _ ***Ohayou gozaimasu- Buenos días**_

 _ ***Mataku- Joder**_

 _ ***Okasan- Madre**_

 _ ***Hai- Si**_

 _ **Ya se que se han de saber el significado de estas palabras, pero por si acaso xD**_

 _ **¡Konishiwa!:3 ¡¿Qué clase de historia es esta?! D:**_

 _ **¿NagatoFem?**_

 _ **¿ShisuiFem?**_

 _ **¿ObitoFem?**_

 _ **¿LeeFem?**_

 _ **Sip, asi es señores. Sé que es raro, pero bueno, a mí me gustaxD (Que se le va a hacer).-.**_

 _ **Como sea, Sayonara:3**_


	3. Un nuevo ciclo escolar (Parte 2)

_Sasuke se despidió de su madre y salió de su casa para subirse al carro de su hermano mayor. Un camaro de color rojo. Su madre los despedía a ambos desde la puerta de la casa._

 _-Sasuke.-dijo su hermano con una radiante sonrisa al ver a su hermano tomar asiento._

 _-Itachi.-soltó el menor sin emoción alguna aparente._

 _-Esto será más difícil de lo que imagine.-pensó Itachi.-Aun sigue molesto._

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

" _ **Un nuevo ciclo escolar"**_

 _ **(Parte 2)**_

-Mataku, que hombre tan mas molesto.-soltó la chica.-Espero no volver a verlo.

-¡Óbito-chan!-grito la pequeña rubia al ver a la pelinegra parada mirando a un punto indefinido de la calle.- ¡Hola!

-¿Eh? Ah, Naruko…hola.- Óbito se había dado la vuelta para encontrarse con Naruko y con Nagato, una de sus mejores amigas.

-Ohayou Obi-chan.-saludo la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué estabas aquí parada? Se te veía muy distraída.

-Ohayou Nagi. B-Bueno es que…-intentaba explicar con sus mejillas aun sonrosadas.-…sabes no importa, será mejor irnos o se nos hará tarde.-decía la chica mientras las tomaba a ambas de las manos y salían corriendo de ahí.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-Shisui.-llamo Sasuke al ver a la azabache caminando rumbo a la oficina del director.

-Sasuke-kun, buenos días.-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al hijo menor de Uchiha Fugaku y líder de su clan.-No esperaba verte aquí. ¿No deberías estar en el auditorio con los demás alumnos?

Ignoro el saludo.-Ya iba para allá, pero el idiota de Itachi me pidió que lo ayudara a llevar unas cosas a la oficina del director.-Shisui se congelo al escuchar ese nombre y su ritmo cardiaco empezó a latir en un ritmo acelerado.

-¿I-Itachi-san e-está aquí-i? –pregunto con temor. Tal vez había escuchado mal, si, tal vez solo había escuchado mal. Hace casi dos años que no veía al joven pelinegro y el solo escuchar su nombre hacia que su corazón se desbocara. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de Uchiha Itachi, desde que tenía memoria, pero nunca se quiso dar esperanzas con él, después de todo él era mucho mayor que ella. El tenía veintiséis años mientras que ella solo contaba con diecisiete. Shisui solo era una niñata huérfana a comparación de Itachi. Él nunca le haría caso, o eso es lo que creía ella.

-Si.-respondió con simpleza.-Fue algo repentino, de hecho nos enteramos hace solo dos días. Tsk.-solto molesto.-Lo peor de esto es que el director lo contrato para que se convierta en nuestro nuevo maestro de literatura y filosofía. Bien, como sea. Yo ya me tengo que ir.-Sasuke emprendió su camino junto a todos los demás alumnos sin saber en qué crisis emocional había dejado a la chica de porcelana.

 _ **~0o0~**_

La preparatoria Konoha era una linda escuela ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Era una institución de gran tamaño, rodeada de varios árboles y flores de muchos tipos. Prácticamente sus jardines eran hermosos.

-Ohayou gozaimasu, mina-san.-se escuchó tranquilamente por todo el auditorio. Namikaze Minato director de la preparatoria había comenzado con la bienvenida para los de primero.-Espero que todos hayan podido pasar bien sus vacaciones. Es un honor tener a tantos jovencitos que aun desean aprender más y que no se conforman fácilmente. Me alegra ver que cada vez más jóvenes desean emprender un buen futuro.-decía Minato al ver tantos jóvenes en el auditorio.-Bien, con ustedes Uchiha Shisui, la mejor estudiante de esta preparatoria y quien dará el discurso de bienvenida. –Minato volteo a un lado e hizo señas para que la joven pasara. Shisui por otra parte apretó fuertemente contra su pecho la hoja donde estaba su discurso. Respiro hondo y salió al podio. Se sentía nerviosa que tal si _él_ se encontraba entre el público.

-Yo sé que lo harás bien, Shisui-chan.-le susurro al oído el apuesto director al notar el nerviosismo de la chica. Ella asintió y se relajó un poco. Le brindo una tímida sonrisa al ojiazul en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

Hizo una reverencia.-Mi nombre es Uchiha Shisui de la clase A.-tomo una bocanada grande de aire y empezó.-Ayer fue por nosotros, los alumnos de tercero, pero el hoy debe de ser…-su discurso había comenzado. Hablaba con excelencia y sin trabarse. Un discurso bastante inspirador que ella misma había escrito. Hablo por un buen rato sacándoles unos cuantos suspiros a varios chicos y unas cuantas palabras de envidia de las chicas.-…es por eso que día a día debemos procurar el ser mejores sin importar que.-los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y pronto llenaron el auditorio por completo.

-Excelente discurso.-halago el director una vez que volvió a tomar la palabra. La chica por otro lado fue en busca de un asiento. Logro divisar uno aun lado de Sasuke y se dirigió a el.-Bien continuando con el programa es hora de que presente a los nuevos profesores que se estarán integrando a la escuela. Pueden pasar por favor.-A continuación se pudieron observar cuatro apuestos jóvenes que dejaron sin habla a la mayoría de la población femenina de aquel lugar. Shisui se quedó paralizada al ver a Itachi parado en el escenario. Sus mejillas se habían puesto completamente rojas al ver al único hombre que había amado. Esos años le habían caído bien, podía jurar que ahora estaba más alto y su sonrisa más radiante. Óbito en cambio era otro cantar. _"El maldito idiota"_ pensó. El ahora sería su maestro y seguro no olvidaría que lo había insultado en media calle, de seguro la mataría.-Preséntense por favor.

-Yo soy Hatake Kakashi.-dijo en un tono aburrido el peliplateado.-Y seré su maestro de matemáticas y calculo diferencial e integral.- Óbito solo rogaba a Dios de que él no se acordara de ella.

-Mi nombre es Akatsuki Yahiko y les estaré impartiendo la clase de economía y sociología.- el joven de cabello en punta había dicho de manera enérgica. Nagato quedo impresionada por el nuevo profesor, después de todo era un joven bastante atractivo, de cabellos anaranjados y lindos ojos color café. Además de que contaba con una gran sonrisa, casi tan exagerada como la de su hermana o su amiga Obi-chan. Según ella nunca antes había sentido atracción por alguien, pero al parecer ahora la sentiría.

-Buenos días.-una voz seca y sin tinte de expresión se escuchó por el auditorio. Todos pusieron extrema atención al nuevo individuo que comenzaba su presentación.-Soy Sabaku No Gaara.-un joven pelirrojo y de ojos afilados se hacía presente.-Yo les daré las clase de historia.-fue lo último que dijo y paso el micrófono al último joven maestro. Tenía una mirada que daba miedo e intimidaba. La joven de particulares cejas no sabía si tenerle miedo, era verdad, su mirada, esos ojos…eran atemorizantes a simple vista. Pero si observabas bien esos orbes aguamarina podías llegar a darte cuenta que no solo reflejaban miedo, si no también tristeza, una profunda tristeza que estrujaba el corazón de la pequeña Lee.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.-el pelinegro sonrió.-conmigo llevaran las clases de literatura y filosofía. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.-Shisui seguía en su crisis emocional. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho por los fuertes latidos que había comenzado a tener desde que había hablado con Sasuke.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-E-Etto…-decía Nagato, ya que no sabía cómo preguntarle a sus amigas el porqué se habían deprimido tanto después de la bienvenida. Sus amigas desprendían un aura depresiva que podía notarse a kilómetros.-… ¿chicas...por…

-No te preocupes por nosotras.-dijo Shisui al ver la preocupación de la pelirroja. Ella siempre sabía que decir. Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Demo…

-Shisui tiene razón.-ayudo Óbito.-no te preocupes, no es nada grave.

 _ **~0o0~**_

Por otro lado de la escuela, precisamente en la clase C que era la que pertenecía a los de primer ingreso…

-Sigo sin creer que nos haya tocado a todos en el mismo grupo ¡'ttebayo!-solto emocionada la ojiazul al ver a sus amigos en el mismo salón que ella.

-Yo opino igual que tu Naruko-chan.-Lee se acercó a la rubia.- ¡Todo esto es gracias al poder de la juventud!

-Ya chicas.-había dicho la joven de chonguitos.- ¿No podemos pasar un simple día sin que ustedes digan _¡El poder de la juventud!_ o _¡'ttebayo!?-_ pregunto esperanzada.

-Lo sentimos Tenten-chan.-se disculpó Lee mientras hacia una reverencia.- pero eso es parte de nuestras identidades. ¿Cierto Naruko-chan?

-Así es Lee, ¡'ttebayo!

-Ya ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en preguntar.-decía la castaña con una gotita bajando por su sien.

-Yo creo que son admirables.-dijo tímidamente Hinata quien no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos.

-Admirablemente gritonas.-corrigió Tenten ganándose una risa por parte de todas las chicas presentes.

-Todos a sus asientos.-Hatake Kakashi hacia su aparición. Entro y dejo su maletín sobre el escritorio que se encontraba al otro extremo del salón. Todos siguieron la orden. Tomo un gis del pizarrón y comenzó a escribir su nombre.-Bien, como ya lo saben mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y les daré matemáticas 1. Es una materia bastante sencilla si saben aplicarse.-explicaba.-Ahora pondré unos cuantos problemas en el pizarrón a modo de examen diagnóstico, quiero saber lo que saben y lo que no.

 _-Sigo sin creer que papa haya logrado convencer a Kakashi-san de ser maestro.-_ se dijo a sí misma la ojiazul.- _bueno, supongo que esto será interesante, tal vez pueda gastarle algunas bromas. ¡Si eso hare! ¡'ttebayo!_

-Las reglas en esta clase son las mismas que en cualquier otra.-el peliplateado se recargo en el pizarrón y se cruzó de brazos.-No comer en clase, cumplir con las tareas, no estar hablando mientras les esté explicando algún tema…-el peliplateado noto que la pequeña rubia lo observaba con una sonrisa zorruna que solo significaba problemas.-…y en especial no quiero bromas, Uzumaki Naruko.-la susodicha dio un saltito asustada al escuchar su nombre. El joven rio bajo su máscara al ver la expresión de la chica. Conocía a la hija menor de su antiguo sensei, así que no caería en ninguna de sus infantiles bromas.

 _ **~0o0~**_

En la clase A se podía apreciar a la mayoría de los jóvenes ya en sus asientos. Los mesa bancos eran para dos personas, así que todos procuraban sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo o amiga. Óbito y Nagato siempre compartían pupitre, mientras que Shisui se sentaba junto a Sasuke ya que era a una de las muy pocas chicas que toleraba, de hecho, ella era la chica con la que mejor se llevaba, se podría decir que era algo así como su mejor amiga o conocida. Todo dependía de Sasuke. En los demás asientos se podía ubicar a Nara Shikamaru quien se sentaba junto a Hyūga Neji casi hasta el fondo del salón. También se encontraban Ichida Sai, quien se sentaba junto a Suna No Sasori en los asientos de adelante.

-Oye Nagi.-susurro Óbito.

-¿Si? Obi-chan.

-¿Tú crees que todos los profesores nuevos nos darán clases también a nosotros o solo a los de primero?-pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado. Aun creí que podía librarse de aquel sujeto.

-Humm.-lo medito un poco.-En realidad no lo sé, papa no me dijo nada al respecto, lo siento, Obi-chan.

-No importa.-dijo con pesadez.

-Me pregunto si nuestro sensei ya vendrá.-Shisui ya se había aburrido de esperar, se supone que debía haber llegado desde hace diez minutos pero ni la más mínima señal. Recargo su mejilla en una de sus manos.

-Yo también me lo pregunto.-dijo Sasuke con su habitual pose para pensar.-de seguro el maestro que nos dará nuestra primera clase será mi hermano.-la chica nuevamente se sonrojo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había sonrojado ese día.

-¿Oye? ¿Te pasa algo?-dijo Sasuke al ver la cara totalmente carmesí que portaba la chica.-Tus mejillas están muy rojas. ¿Acaso estas enferma? -pregunto

-N-No, no…-contesto rápidamente mientras se paraba como rayo y se alejaba de su compañero, dio hasta la puerta del salón. El enarco una ceja por la acción de Shisui. Ella no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que estaba así por causa de Itachi. El joven Uchiha era bastante inteligente y perspicaz, así que debía actuar muy bien si no quería que Sasuke se enterara del amor que le profesaba a su hermano mayor.-…Claro que no…de seguro solo ha de ser el calor.-se justificó. Sasuke no le creyó ni una sola palabra, así que se paró y se acercó hasta quedar frente a Shisui.

-Tu cara está muy caliente.-afirmo al tocar la mejilla de la chica con delicadeza. La azabache dejo de moverse.-Tal vez te resfriaste.-decía Sasuke mientras tocaba la otra mejilla de Shisui.-o a lo mejor te….-acerco mas su rostro para ver bien a la menor.

-Buenos días alu…-Itachi había abierto la puerta del salón, pero no termino lo que iba a decir al ver a su querido otouto y a Shisui en un momento un tanto comprometedor y que cualquiera podría confundir como una escena de película romántica.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¡Konishiwa:D!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo de hoy? ¿Preguntas?**_

 _ **Nana: Gracias por tu review:3 Que bueno que por ahora te guste y espero que te siga gustando esta historia. Bueno respecto a tu pregunta, será un SasuNaruc: Itachi está reservado para alguien más.**_

 _ **Tambien agradezco a aquellas personas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y la siguenxD**_

 _ **Sayonara ewe**_


	4. Un nuevo ciclo escolar (Parte 3)

_**Ciassu:3 Mily reportándose con su regalo de Navidad (Como amo esta época) c:**_

 _ **Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Sé que debería de actualizar más seguido, pero ¡rayos! ¡Enserio que no me alcanza el tiempo! La escuela está bastante pesada y las clases de música son aun peor:´v Y son varias las historias que tengo y a mi me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribir sobre cada una ellas. Además de que también ya estoy trabajando en unas cuantas historias originales. Pero bueno, esa no es excusa.**_

 _ **Como sea, no los entretengo más. Espero disfruten del capítulo:3**_

 _-N-No, no…-contesto rápidamente mientras se paraba como rayo y se alejaba de su compañero, dio hasta la puerta del salón. El enarco una ceja por la acción de Shisui. Ella no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que estaba así por causa de Itachi. El joven Uchiha era bastante inteligente y perspicaz, así que debía actuar muy bien si no quería que Sasuke se enterara del amor que le profesaba a su hermano mayor.-…Claro que no…de seguro solo ha de ser el calor.-se justificó. Sasuke no le creyó ni una sola palabra, así que se paró y se acercó hasta quedar frente a Shisui._

 _-Tu cara está muy caliente.-afirmo al tocar la mejilla de la chica con delicadeza. La azabache dejo de moverse.-Tal vez te resfriaste.-decía Sasuke mientras tocaba la otra mejilla de Shisui.-o a lo mejor te…._

 _-Buenos días alu…-Itachi había abierto la puerta del salón, pero no termino lo que iba a decir al ver a su querido otouto y a Shisui en un momento que cualquiera podría confundir como una escena de película romántica._

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

" _ **Un nuevo ciclo escolar"**_

 _ **(Parte 3)**_

-Que clase más aburrida.-expreso la joven de cabellera rubia, nunca había amado las matemáticas, por lo tanto esa clase fue todo menos algo placentero. Además, Kakashi ya había adivinado sus no muy buenas intenciones con él y desde ahora la tendría vigilada.

-No digo que sea aburrida.-comenzó Lee.-pero me perdí en algunas partes.-acepto avergonzada. En realidad esa materia nunca fue el fuerte de la azabache.-Creo que Kakashi-sensei fue muy rápido.

-Yo creo que fue como cualquier otra.-Kiba se unió a la plática.- En fin, ¿Cuál es la siguiente?

-Creo que la siguiente es…-Ino se acercó con el horario que les correspondía.-…historia.-afirmo.

Todos palidecieron.

-¿Historia? Eso en definitiva da miedo.-dijo la joven chica que contaba con unos cuantos kilos de más, Chōji.-Ese sujeto de cabello rojo me pareció atemorizante.

-Tal vez…solo es un poco estricto.-añadió la heredera del prestigioso clan Hyūga.

-Chōji tiene razón.-un castaño de bufanda se acercó a los presentes.-Ese tipo tenía una mirada salida del infierno.-apunto Konohamaru.-A de ser un yakuza o algo así.

A lo lejos cierto chico de cabellos castaños en punta, escuchaba con atención la plática que sostenían. Kankuro al principio creyó que eran chicos agradables, soltó una diminuta sonrisa, tal vez podría acercarse a ellos y entablar alguna especie de amistad o compañerismo al menos. Después de todo era nuevo en la ciudad junto con su hermano mayor y por lo tanto no conocía a nadie. Cuando iba a acercarse, logro escuchar como Chōji decía que el profesor de historia daba miedo y cuan atemorizante era. Eso lo molesto. Era verdad, él sabía que su hermano siempre traía una cara sombría y de pocos amigos, pero después de haber vivido lo que él vivió no lo culpaba. Kankuro estaba a punto de ir a defender a su hermano mayor pero la apacible voz de Lee lo detuvo…

-Yo no lo veo así.-un extraño impulso la obligo a defender a Gaara. Todos posaron su atención en ella con un toque de incredulidad en sus miradas. Especialmente Kankuro.-Su mirada es solo un poco seria, pero después de todo un maestro debe de ser así ¿No? Debe contar con un porte serio y formal…además, yo creo que ha de ser amable.-sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas por la declaración.

-¿Amable?, ¿Cómo puedes llegar a esa conclusión con solo verlo una vez?-pregunto Tenten con interés y picardía a la vez.

-Etto…bue-eno…verás…-tartamudeo un poco.-…simple presentimiento.-contesto decidida ante la inquisitiva mirada de la de chonguitos. Kankuro decidió no decir nada, las palabras de Lee lo habían sorprendido y confortado a la vez. Estaba decidido, se haría amigo de esa chica de enérgica personalidad.

-Buenos días.-la misma voz sin tinte de expresión que habían escuchado solo hace menos de una hora volvía a resonar en sus oídos.

En la puerta del salón se encontraba el apático y serio profesor de historia. Todos regresaron a sus asientos en una mínima fracción de segundo. Ningún alumno de esa aula se atrevería a hacer algo que molestara al joven de cabellos fuego. Gaara miraba detenidamente a cada alumno, desde los que estaban en los pupitres de enfrente, hasta los que se encontraban en la parte final. Sus orbes aguamarina miraban seriamente a cada alumno, haciendo sudar frio a algunos y esquivar sus ojos a otros. Llego hasta el asiento de su hermano y su mirada se relajó un poco, Lee lo noto y esbozo una diminuta sonrisa al notar que el chico no solo poseía miradas serias. Gaara se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente poso su mirada en la azabache. Ella se congelo, no creía que el fuera capaz de distinguir ese minúsculo gesto.

Podía sentir la filosa mirada de Gaara sobre sí. Repentinamente en el salón solo se encontraban ella y el apuesto profesor de historia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no se atrevía a confrontarle la mirada. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Pues si sonreír era algo malo, entonces sí, era totalmente culpable. El pelirrojo la siguió observando, esperando que la chica se animara a verlo a los ojos.

No sabía porque, pero quería verla directamente a los ojos. Había notado la casi imperceptible sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro. Eso era algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

 _Rostros de miedo y terror._ pensó Gaara.

Eso era lo que le era común ver cuando entraba a un salón de clases o a cualquier otro lugar.

Aun así, Lee lo miro a los ojos, sin ningún rastro de temor en su mirada.

El rostro de esa niña azabache fue diferente, completamente diferente. Ella no lo miro con miedo, si no con comprensión, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía una mirada cálida sobre sí.

…

-Como ya saben, yo les impartiré la clase de filosofía. Así que será bueno que establezcamos algunos puntos importantes de la misma.

Aún seguía bastante desconcertado después de haber encontrado a su hermano y a Shisui en una situación…bastante insinuante y comprometedora, si, esa era una perfecta descripción. Además, aún tenía varias interrogantes. ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? ¿Se iban a besar? ¿Eran novios? Cada pregunta era peor que la anterior.-se sobo la sien y siguió con su explicación. Luego hablaría de ese asunto con Sasuke.

-Primero; La filosofía es la reflexión metódica que demuestra la articulación del conocimiento y los límites de la existencia y de los modos de ser.-escribió en el pizarrón.-Segundo; El termino filosofía es de origen griego, y se compone de dos vocablos: Philos ("amor") y Sophia ("Pensamiento, sabiduría, conocimiento").

No sabía porque le molestaba tanto el anterior acontecimiento, así que lo atribuyo a que eran muy jóvenes para ese tipo de cosas.

Si, muy recto y puritano él.

-Y en tercero y, por lo tanto, la filosofía en pocas palabras es _"El amor a la sabiduría" …_

Sasuke seguía la explicación de Itachi como si nada, después de todo era el segundo más inteligente de toda la escuela y todo lo que decía su hermano era bastante fácil. Shisui por otra parte estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. No podía evitar imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Itachi en esos momentos. _Chiquillos precoces_ Estaba casi segura de que esas palabras se encontraban ahora mismo dentro de la cabeza de su nuevo sensei.

-¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora? -Itachi miro rápidamente a cada alumno y finalmente detuvo su mirada sobre Shisui. La chica la sintió y solo atino a volver su vista sobre su cuaderno para que el joven no se diera cuenta del sonrojo que le provocaba su insistente mirada del color del carbón.

…

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu primera clase, Kakashi?-pregunto Minato desde su escritorio al ver entrar a su ex alumno y ahora compañero de trabajo.

-Supongo que bien.-contesto con desgano mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del hombre rubio.

-¿Y Naruko no te dio problemas?

Estaba casi seguro de que trataría de montarle alguna broma a Kakashi, después de todo ya lo había hecho con varios maestros en sus tiempos de secundaria y dudaba de que se compusiera ahora en la preparatoria.

-Aun no.-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.-pero sabré controlarla Minato-sensei.

Minato le devolvió la sonrisa, confiaba en que Kakashi sabría sobrellevar el carácter de su estrepitosa hija. Siempre había sido así.

-Minato-san, ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó una voz desde afuera.

-Adelante, Yahiko.

El pelinaranja entro ante el permiso del director.

-Oí, Yahiko.-saludó el peliplateado.

-Hola, Kakashi.-le devolvió el saludo.-Minato-san, disculpe la molestia. Pero he venido a recoger mi horario de clases.

-¿Aun no te lo he dado?-decía mientras se rascaba la mejilla apenado.-Lo siento. Debo de tenerlo en alguna de estas carpetas.-empezó a buscar el dichoso papel con la ayuda del peliplata.

-Aquí esta.-dijo dándole la hoja.-Oh, veo que tu primera clase será con los de ultimo año. Siendo así, te daré un consejo…

-¿Consejo?-interrogó el menor.

-Ten paciencia con Obito.-sabía que la amiga de su hija mayor era tan hiperactiva como su hija menor. Así que era mejor advertirle al joven e inexperto profesor.

-¿Eh?-soltó sin entender.

-¿Un chico problema?-preguntó Kakashi.

-No precisamente, y es una chica, no un chico, Kakashi.-explico el director.

-Pues ese nombre dice todo lo contrario.-contesto a modo de queja.

-¿Qué consejo, Minato-san?

-Verás, Obito-chan es una chica inteligente, pero también es bastante distraída y un tanto inquieta, así que te costara un poco de trabajo el que aprenda.

-Bueno, yo también era así a su edad.-recordó el joven con las mejillas un poco rojas.-estoy seguro de que sabré tratarla.

…

-Mañana les hare un examen diagnóstico…

Lee tan solo había pasado un poco más de media hora escuchando al misterioso pelirrojo y ya había quedado encantada con su voz. Mientras que a los demás les parecía el sonido más escalofriante, para ella era el sonido más perfecto de la creación.

-…con el fin de ver cuáles son sus fuertes y sus debilidades en historia. ¿Alguna duda?

Ningún alumno se animó a preguntar algo, bueno, después de todo las indicaciones habían sido muy sencillas.

-Bien, siendo así. La clase a finalizado.

Gaara guardo sus cosas, y una vez terminada esa tarea, dio una última mirada a su hermano, y de paso, una fugaz mirada a la azabache la cual enrojeció al instante.

-Bueno, en realidad no fue tan malo.-Naruko fue la primera en hablar tras la salida del profesor.

-Parece que tenías razón, Lee.-dijo Tenten.-Gaara-sensei solo es un poco serio.

-Ven, no hay que jugar a las personas por su apariencia.

-Si claro, gran cosa.-Kiba se encontraba harto de la conversación.-Yo solo sé que tengo hambre.

-No seas idiota Kiba. Aun nos falta una clase antes del almuerzo, tienes que esperar ¡´ttebayo!

-Lo dice la devorado sin fin de ramen.-soltó con malicia.

-¡Estúpido amante de los perros!

-¡Loca de los fideos!

-¡Cerebro de croqueta! ¡´ttebayo!

-¿Siempre son así?-pregunto Kankuro a Lee con una leve risa por la actuación del Inuzuka y la Uzumaki.

-¿Ah? Bueno, la mayoría de las veces.-contesto de igual forma.

-Por cierto, soy Sabaku No Kankuro.

-Rock Lee, un gusto.-se quedó pensativa unos segundos, estaba segura de que ya había escuchado ese apellido antes.-tienes el mismo apellido que Gaara-sensei y…

-Soy su hermano menor.-afirmo con una sonrisa divertida ante la cara de la chica.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Enserio?!

…

-Eso es todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos con la importancia de la filosofía.

Se dedicó a borrar lo que había escrito en el pizarrón mientras meditaba lo que le preguntaría a Sasuke al final del día. Shisui por otra parte salió corriendo directo al baño. Itachi noto eso, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo Itachi-ni? ¿Qué diga, Itachi-sensei?

-Sí, la introducción estuvo bastante fácil.- contesto Nagi.-¿Y tú, Obi-chan?

-Nah, me aburrí en cuanto empezó hablar del origen de la palabra filosofía.

Nagato la miro con una gota bajando por su sien. Uchiha Obito nunca cambiaria.

-Hasta mañana.-se despidió Itachi.

-¿Ya acabo la clase?-pregunto Shikamaru despertando de su siesta.

-Si.-contesto de manera escueta Neji.-tienes suerte de que Itachi-sensei no te descubriera.

-Supongo, pero bueno, las clases son un fastidio.-comento sin pena.

-Un fastidio necesario, Shikamaru.-le devolvió.

-Es molesto, pero puede que tengas razón.-estiro un poco los brazos después de haber permanecido recargado en ellos demasiado tiempo.

-¡Buenos días jóvenes!

Yahiko se sentía un tanto nervioso, no lo parecía con esa gran sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, pero lo estaba. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había obtenido su título y ya lo tenían dando clases a chiquillos de preparatoria.

Los alumnos prestaron atención al nuevo maestro el cual era bastante atractivo.

-Yo les impartiré la clase de sociología, sé que ya lo escucharon, pero se los volveré a repetir.-dijo mientras tomaba un marcador y comenzaba a escribir.-mi nombre es Akatsuki Yahiko y…

Nagato observaba al pelinaranja de pies a cabeza. Si, concordaba con la mayoría de las alumnas en que el nuevo profesor era lindo. Al parecer, el joven le atraía un poco. Pero no, había algo más que su físico, algo más que solo una simple atracción superficial, había algo en esos brillantes ojos acaramelados que la cautivaban.

…

-¡Por fin! ¡La hora del almuerzo!-exclamaron emocionados Kiba y Naruko con los ojos brillosos.

Las primeras clases ya habían terminado, lo que dio comienzo a la hora de descanso y almuerzo.

-Y pensar que solo hace una hora se estaban peleando.-murmuro Tenten a los demás chicos causando risa en ellos.

-Sus personalidades se asemejan, es normal que de vez en cuando tengan choques.- a pesar de que no hablaba mucho, Shino siempre sabía que aportar.

Los chicos caminaban sin rumbo especifico. Solo querían un lugar donde pudieran sentarse y disfrutar de sus almuerzos. Las clases no habían sido difíciles, pero si un poco cansadas, así que solo buscaban un lugar tranquilo para descansar y despejar sus mentes.

Naruko y Kiba iban hasta el frente hablando de lo que comerían, mientras que Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Konohamaru, y Chōji hablaban de las cosas que habían hecho en el verano. Y hasta el hasta el final se encontraban Lee y Kankuro…

-¿Y hasta ahora te ha gustado Konoha?

-Hasta ahora sí. Es un lugar bastante alegre a comparación de mi antiguo hogar.

 _¿Alegre?_

-¿En dónde vivías antes, Kankuro-san?

Desvió un poco la mirada, amaba su hogar, pero prefería no recordar nada respecto a ese lugar que ahora solo le traía malos recuerdos.

-Suna.-Lee noto la rigidez con la que lo dijo.

 _¿Habré dicho algo malo?_ -etto…

-Lee-san, a propósito. No tienes porque ser tan formal.

No le gustaban mucho los honoríficos, por alguna razón lo hacían sentir viejo, y el solo tenía 15 años.

-Entonces te diré Kankuro-kun, ¿Te parece bien?

La sonrisa del castaño se ensancho, quería convertirse en un buen amigo de la enérgica chica, y el primer paso era el hablarse con más confianza.

-Genial. Entonces yo te diré Lee-chan.

-¡Claro!

…

-Ya era hora de que pudiéramos tomar un descanso.

La chica de cabello azabache sujetado en una coleta, Obito. Se acostó en la primera sombra del árbol que vio, Nagi y Shisui la seguían.

-Has tomado descansos durante todo el día.-le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¡Oye! ¡Son necesarios!

-Si tú lo dices…

Shisui fue la última en tomar asiento, y lo hizo en silencio.

Obito y Nagato la miraron, sabían que algo pasaba. Llevaba todo el día así, callada, silenciosa y con la mirada un poco apagada.

-Shisui, ¿Te pasa algo?-la nombrada levanto la mirada dispuesta a negar la pregunta…-y no te atrevas a negarlo porque yo sé que si te pasa algo.

-Obi-chan tiene razón. Te he notado un poco distante desde la bienvenida, además de que no se te ha bajado el color rojo de las mejillas.

-Lo siento es solo que…

-Para ser exactas tu humor empezó a decaer desde que Itachi-ni hizo su presentación…-Shisui trago duro y Nagato empezó a atar cabos. ¿La habían descubierto?-...espera. ¿Sera acaso que…? ¡No estas alegre de que Itachi-ni volviera!-dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice.

Shisui y Nagato casi se caen por las palabras de Obito.

¿En serio no lo captaba? Y la respuesta era no.

Obito siempre había sido despistada por naturaleza.

-Creo que entendiste mal el comportamiento de Shisui.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

 _Nagi por favor no sigas hablando…_

-Pero primero me quiero asegurar… Shisui, ¿A ti te gusta Itachi-sensei? ¿Cierto?

El rostro de la azabache enrojeció hasta el tono del cabello de Nagato, y comenzó a tartamudear negativas no muy entendibles, con eso solo le dio la razón.

Habían descubierto su secreto. Su pequeño y "oscuro" secreto.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **-/-**_

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció? Lo sé, solo avienten los tomatazos y ya xD**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **°Alexiis Jager: Te lo agradezcoc´: Jaja sangre entre los Uchiha xd Quizas… ItachixShisuiFem! Mi querido amigo…has acertado B) Arigatou :3**_

 _ **°Kakusareta raito: Gracias y claro que seguiré.**_

 _ **°Guest: Hi! Aquí la continuación:) Ya la actualizare, ¡No te mueras! :0**_

 _ **°lopezmayo305: ¡Hermoso! Créeme que lo hará 8) Ya pagará, ya pagará…**_

 _ **°lopezmayo305: Sé que me falto… pero ya luego vendrá más NaruFem:3 Jaja gracias.**_

 _ **°lopezmayo305: ¡Muchas gracias! Ya la seguí. (Y enserio lamento la tardanza):c Jaja Kakashi la ha pillado:v Ya se, es demasiado tierno.**_

 _ **¡Sayonara y Feliz Navidad! n.n/**_


End file.
